


Just for you

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Narcissa and Harri share a special moment during Christmas time/.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronjawXII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronjawXII/gifts), [Writers_Den_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Den_Discord/gifts).



“Harri, welcome to our home.” Harri Potter was greeted by her classmate, Draco Malfoy on the 24 th of December at Malfoy manor. “Mother and I hope you enjoy your stay with us for the next few days.” 

Leading the raven-haired girl inside the ginormous house, she gazed around the beautifully decorated manor, the grim cursed objects disappeared following the war and the home  redecorated in purer colours. 

“Thank you for inviting me Draco.” She smiled brightly at the giant tree near the opening. It resembled one of her neighbour’s pine trees, one that would be near the height of a small home.

“It’s not a problem at all! We’re glad to have you this year, especially with  father gone, I can invite  whomever we please now.” 

Draco led Hari through the long halls of the manor before coming to the dining hall, the long table replaced with a smaller one and nicer, less dreary furniture. 

“Dragon, was that our guest at the door?” The two heard a soft, delicate woman’s voice and light footsteps approached the room. Before either could answer, Narcissa Malfoy, dressed in lighter colour than the dark blue and blacks her husband would have made her wear, walked in, posture perfect, every hair in place, shoulders straight—To say the least, Hari thought she emanated beauty, grace and power. “Welcome Harri, dinner is almost ready. Would you like a tour of the manor while we wait?” 

“ Oh, Draco’s already shown me around in the past, how are you Mrs. Malfoy?” 

“I’m doing wonderful dear, thank you. Draco, can you fetch that box in the basement?” Draco nodded and left the room, leaving the two women in the dining hall. Once the footsteps were far from their ears, Narcissa hugged the smaller girl and placed a discreet kiss on her cheek. “It really is wonderful that you’re here.”

“Thank you for having me over.” there was a certain tone that was meant for something more than gratitude, almost a teasing tone of a sort. “Eep!” she let out when she felt a hand sneak over her arse and admire it. 

“Come for your present later in my chambers.” She was told in her ears before separating from the younger adult and stood a few feet apart, just in time for Draco to come back into the dining hall with a box in his arms. “Oh, it wasn’t too difficult to find?” she asked her son, who placed the box down in one of the corners before re-joining them.

“Not at all mother, conveniently over the table.” He unruffled his clothing and flattened his all down, before smiling. “Dinner time?” 

“How about we start with presents and then we’ll get dinner started? I’m sure the  elfs have everything under control.” Narcissa then snapped a finger and a small Pop! Resounded, an elf appearing next to her side. “ Mippy , can you fetch our presents please?”

“Yes mistress!” the elf vanished for a few seconds before reappearing with the presents. There weren’t many, but a few were made into a pile onto the table. This all seemed to surprise Draco, who thought they would be eating at the moment, though he sorted out the boxes to each of the recipients. 

“For you Harri,” Narcissa passed two small boxes. 

Harri smiled and read the card that was tied to the smaller box.

_~ ~ ~_

_Do not read this out-loud and only open it when you come by my room tonight._

_Yours, Narcissa_

_~ ~ ~_

Harri placed the box aside and smiled before opening the other. Inside, was a box of Swiss chocolates, the kind that she wishes she could have afforded years ago. The box was still completely written in German.

“You may have one if you wish.” Narcissa allowed, knowing if the girl ate too many of them, she would spoil her dinner. She stifled down a small laugh when the girl swatted Draco’s hand away when it came to close to her box. 

* * *

Dinner had taken longer than any of them had initially planned and they all found themselves in the sitting room, Narcissa and Harri cuddled under the same blanket in front of the large fireplace fire. 

Draco had retired early to his chambers and had invited Harri to stay the night, maybe even two if she so desired.  The moment her son had left the room for more than five minutes, Narcissa had turned to her esteemed guest with her wine glass in hand. "We're finally alone Harri." She smiled softly, her soft blue eyes peering right into Harri's frighteningly green ones. 

"We are" Harri was the first to lean in and kiss the older woman on the lips, just for a few seconds before separating and taking the cup and taking a long sip of the red beverage. Narcissa took the glass away and snuck her hand around the younger woman's waist and pulled her closer.

"We are indeed," Narcissa leaned in to capture Harri's lips and mumbled silently. 

"My present to you, beautiful." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your present!


End file.
